


Bahannah's Collection of Oneshots

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Fluff Too, Fluff, I'll tag more probably, Multi, Multiple Types of Readers, Requests From Tumblr/AO3, Sick!Reader, Trans!Reader - Freeform, We got it all folks, Wrote While On Vacation, male!reader, quick reads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: A collection of things I've written while on my vacation, some will be requests and others may be written just on a whim- either way, I hope you enjoy! <3





	1. Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you write something where the reader's sick with something like laryngitis where so you lose your voice, and while Mark takes care of you he finds the weird squeaking noises you make instead of speaking adorable and he teases you about it a lot? I really love your writing, btw! -Anon

**__**

     You hate being sick.

     You hate being unable to do anything because you lack the energy or your mind is far too gone due to your ailment- it also doesn’t help that at the first sneeze or cough, your boyfriend goes into full-blown nurse mode. Not that you mind, it could just go a bit overboard at times and you’d prefer if he’d let you at least grab a drink from the fridge, but instead he insists that you stay in bed and let him wait on your hand and foot. Which is  _ sickeningly _ sweet.

     ...

     Damn it, you’ve been talking to Wade too much…

     Either way, your current predicament is a case of laryngitis which renders your voice almost useless. It’s frustrating, but Mark has been a great help. Thanks to him, you can already feel yourself getting better; your sore throat, while still present, is far less painful and your previously 102 degree fever is practically gone. The only symptom that persists is your ghost of a voice- to be honest, you were amazed how Mark knew exactly what you wanted without you saying anything for the past two days, so today, you’re eager to try and at least try talking to him. If your sore throat’s gotten better, that has to at least mean you’re not entirely mute anymore right?

     You hope so. 

     Mark arrives at your apartment around noon and since he has a key, invites himself in already knowing that you are snuggled up on your bed most likely watching something on Netflix. Though, still being the gentleman he is, he knocks on your bedroom door before just barging in without warning, “(Y/n)? You up?”   


      Opening your mouth to speak, you try to call out that you are in fact up- but all that comes out is a hushed and strained squeak. You sigh at your failed attempt and simply hop up from the bed, instantly missing the warmth that the fuzzy blankets you burrito-ed yourself in provided, and opened the door with a soft smile along with a wave of your hand.

     The lack of a response instantly reminds Mark how incredulous his question had been- albeit, he was trying to be polite and that’s what mattered. “Right, somehow forgot about the whole mute thing, how’s everything else?” He asks, curiosity swimming about in those pools of his and his answer comes in a double thumbs up, which his expression lights up at. “Good! How about I make you a nice hot cup of tea?” The ravenette doesn’t need to wait as the moment his offer meets your ears, you nod eagerly, causing a chuckle to bubble up in his throat, “Coming right up.”

     As he disappears into your kitchen, you settle back into the warm bundle of blankets on your bed- instantly melting into pure joy, you may be sick, but this is the best way to be sick. Under a mass of fluffy and toasty blankets while your lovely boyfriend is off making you a warm cup of tea- what could be better?...

     Or, at least given the circumstances, what could be better?

     When Mark returns and sits on the edge of the bed, handing you the mug that is hot to the touch- you gratefully accept it and decide it’s time to try to use your voice again. A strong wave of determination washes over you and as you part your lips to speak, you hope that a proper and sweet ‘thank you’ manages to slip out.

     However, you were not that lucky.

     Instead, the moment you reached the ‘a’ in ‘thank’ your voice squeaks more than one of a middle schooler, and rather than continuing, you pout with a blush progressively taking over your cheeks. 

     Mark bites his lip and you can tell he isn’t trying to laugh, huffing, you turn towards him with furrowed brows, “Mark,” you try to scold, only for your voice to crack under pressure, and sickness, once again. It only gets worse as you try to groan due to your growing frustration but all the comes out is what sounds like a quiet, strained scream. 

     By this point, the ravenette beside has given up on hiding how humorous he finds the situation to be, his booming laugh echoing through your room and into the rest of the apartment. “What was that? Did you just try to groan?” He asks, though not really waiting for an answer as he continues to poke fun at your struggle. 

     “You sound like a dying squirrel! It’s so cute and funny, mainly funny, but still!”

      Leaning back into your bed, you mope as Mark has his fun which makes you more and more hesitant to start talking again. Yet, it also makes you want to try even more to steady your voice in hope that it would put an end to his teasing. 

      And to prove that it’s not adorable, you decide to flip him the bird and attempt at saying, “Fuck you, Mark.” Though it seems as luck is not on your side as it’s just as worse than before. But to Mark, your pouty, angry expression paired with your frustrated squeaky voice is one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. 

     A drawn out ‘awe’ leaves his lips and soon a stream of laughter follows, “That was adorable! Oh, so cute, babe, just so cute.” He continues on, drizzling compliments on how adorably angry you are currently that adds fuel to the flame, making you far more flustered than before and you hide your face under the blankets in an attempt to block of his relentless teasing. 

     The moment you get your voice back, you’d be more than happy to properly repeat yourself to that most delightful and frustrating boyfriend of yours. 


	2. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do a sad fanfic? with a male pov, and like the gang gets caught up with another project that they forget about dinner plans the guy was really excited about. but no one showed up, so they kinda go down a spiral ya know? Idkk! -Submitted by anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I pulled off the male pov, this was my first time only doing the perspective from a guy in quite a long time so I hope you’ll like it! ^^ Either way, I loved writing this and putting in all the emotion into this fic :) Also, this fic is much more of a platonic (albeit angsty) Teamiplier x Reader story which is also a newly welcomed trend on this blog !^^

     The tick tock of the clock hanging in the hallway seems to mock you as you anxiously await the arrival of your dear friends. A heavy sigh leaves your lungs as your finger taps against the granite counter top, rocking back and forth on the balls of your feet. You couldn’t stand still- it’s been twenty minutes past six, the agreed time, and yet you’re alone with this feast you made for the gang. You finally graduated and got your culinary arts degree last week and in celebration, you wanted to show off your cooking skills to the people closest to you. It was going to be amazing! You already had everything planned in your mind the moment after you proposed it- everything from the hors d'oeuvres, appetizers, main course, and dessert; each course being more delicious than the last! You remembered how they practically drooled as you talked about your plans- it seemed like they were just as excited as you were about this.

     Yet, you can’t help but worry as the clock hands continue to move without a word from anyone in Teamiplier. Maybe they got caught in traffic? Yeah… That could be it! After all, the traffic in L.A can be killer at times, they’ll probably be here soon, apologizing for their lateness and giving you hugs. You would playfully tease them by pretending to be upset and after pulling their tails just enough, you’d laugh and they would catch on, laughing along with you. 

     The night can still be perfect, you have no doubt about it. 

* * *

     It’s seven o’clock: an hour past the set time…

     You tried calling their phones; Mark, Tyler, Ethan, Amy, Katheryn… All of them, and yet, none of them picked up. Are they still coming..?

     Clouds of doubt overshadow your mind as you continue to wait for these people who you consider your best friends; your family by now. You can’t stop thinking about them, mood changing from worry, to frustration, to worry again and just utter confusion. They’re all that’s on your mind and a bitter question shows its face as your mind travels down this dangerous path of self-doubt: did they forget?

     Did they forget about your plans? Your graduation? Your celebration?... Did they forget about  _ you?  _ How is it that you can’t get them off your mind, for better or worse, and yet they might not even spare you a second thought?   
     Had you done something wrong?

     You stand up from your seat at the empty table and return to your impatient and anxious pacing across the kitchen- back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. Your fingers find your tie and you loosen it as it suddenly starts to feel like the heat is engulfing you and punishing you for whatever is it that you did to make them forget about you.

     But maybe… Maybe they really were just late?

     If that was the case though, why haven’t they answered your calls or  _ at least _ called you back? Why the Hell haven’t they contacted you?! 

     A hand weaves its way through your locks and you take a look around the kitchen, a humorless chuckle passing your lips. The food must be cold by now, there goes all the effort you put into this dinner party. There goes everyone’s dinner. There goes every piece of food that you worked so hard to make perfect for them.

     Without realizing it, the pent up frustration builds up and begins to pool its way out through bitter tears. Your chest rising and falling, walking up the plates you had readied for the occasion, you stare down at them. The corners of your lips turning down into a frown and in a swift movement, one of the plates end up in your hands, then the air, the wall, and finally smashing into porcelain shards that now scatter the hallway. You’re not entirely sure why you did it- but it felt good. 

     It takes you another two plates to remember just how expensive they were and how dangerous your hallway was now and you helplessly sink to the floor, knees to your chest as you wonder what you could have done wrong. You were so happy about this… It seemed like everyone was... and yet, no one is even trying to reach out to you.

     Are you really that insignificant to them? The more you think about it, the more reasonable it sounds. Everyone else had YouTube tying them together, but you? You’re becoming a chef- one that isn’t exactly tech savvy at that. It would be so easy for them to drop you… Is that what this is? Have they officially realized they don’t need you?

     Your eyes shut tightly, hating these possibilities that your mind loves to throw at you. Probably because you couldn’t help but think that they may be true. Could they really not care about you? You care so much about them and if the feeling isn’t mutual- it’d break your heart. 

     With your elbows on your knees, your hands run through your hair again- desperately trying to rid yourself of these thoughts, though only proving futile in the end. Is this what it feels like to be left behind? To know that you’re not important enough to share their time? 

     You thought they loved you; that they thought of you as family, too. But, maybe that was your hopeful heart seeing what it wanted to. 

      They all may be together- laughing and goofing around as they relish that last rays of sunshine they could get before the day ends. Yet,  _ you _ are alone with a cold dinner made for six- empty chairs and broken plates, left in the dark and left behind. 

      The last question in your throat is the simplest, yet the one you dread the most. 

_       Why?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudos! Everything you guys do help to motivate me and I always love seeing/replying to these things! :)


	3. After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do a sad fic where the reader is trans, (ftm) and they come out with unaccepting parents, so he gets kicked out of the house and winds up on the street. Mark and Ethan drive past him and pick him up from off the street and basically, they bond. and give the reader a place to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can probably tell I wanted to work with metaphors and imagery in this fic cx hopefully I wrote the perspective well, as it is my first time writing from this pov too. Also, I think this fic is more bittersweet than sad? It just kinda turned out that way >> sorry!

     The night was far colder than you expected it to be; it was as if their harsh words and disapproving stares hovered over you like a storm cloud that was ready to strike you back into submission and self-doubt again. Their lightning bolt words stunned your heart as the thundering yells numbed your ears, you tried to ignore it all. You tried to push through and wait until the magical day that they either accepted their ‘daughter’ was never here to begin with, but rather their son always was. And as much as you wished that would have been your reality, it wasn't. Instead, your magical day was when you finally stood up to them, showed them that you're proud to be who you are and proceeded to leave that hurricane household. 

     You were so happy that you finally could lead your life without them weighing judgment, so happy that you could be  _ free _ .

     Although, you couldn't ignore the fact that being away from your parents, also meant you were without a place to stay.

     You thought about asking some of your friends, but you end up going against it, believing you'd end up becoming a burden to them- even though you knew they would tell you otherwise. For the time being, you'd be on your own, you weren't sure where you were going and nor did you really care. You earned enough money that you were confident you'd be okay food wise and if you really wanted to, possibly stay at a cheap hotel until you've decided on a plan.

     Until then; however, you would walk the concrete streets of Los Angeles with your duffel bag over your shoulder. The city was an Ice Queen at night, beautiful yet cold and uninviting to those weak at heart and in spirit; while you wished you could enjoy life simply in the present you were in and with the great step you’ve taken in the right direction with it, the looming future had its hold on you, flooding your mind with all the ‘what ifs’ that were the last thing you needed right now. 

     A heavy sighed passed your lips and while you walked down the desolate street, your only source of light was the stars and moon above you along with the few street lamps. Your legs grew tired and you took a break on a nearby bench that seemed like a haven; somewhere you could relax and take a moment for yourself after having walked so long. Sitting down, you let out a breath you never knew you were holding in to begin with- your bag slumped off your shoulder and it allowed your body to rest, comfortably leaning into wooden panels behind you. It might not have been the coziest situation, but you were thankful nonetheless. And against better judgment, you shut your eyes, letting them rest after such a long day. 

     It isn't until a bright yellow light shines through your eyelids; you thought it would disappear, but instead, it lingered and soon you were able to pair a voice with this light. “Hey… You alright, kid?” 

     The voice was kind, refreshing to your ears after all the bitter and hate filled words it heard earlier that day. It held concern and it was sincere, truly curious and worried as to whether a complete stranger was okay or not. His voice was gentle, and without another thought, your eyes opened once again to find the owner of such a caring voice.

     He sat inside of a small, silver car whose paint job reflected the light from the street lamp- which only added to the beams of light that already shined in your eyes. You found yourself falling silent as they waited for a response, unsure of what to say or do, wondering if you should even do anything at all. 

     After a brief silence, another voice piped in and that was when you notice the younger man beside the driver, a small smile made its way onto your lips when you noticed his bold blue hair. You couldn't hear what they were talking about, though you assumed it was about yourself because soon enough the car was put into park- your eyes widened and you could feel your heart start to race. Despite their soft and welcoming tone, you knew it'd be foolish, and possibly dangerous if you didn't be at least a little bit cautious. You reached for your bag as you anxiously awaited their next move.

     It was the blue-haired lad who spoke next, you watched as he exited the car, the ravenette soon to follow. His voice was a bit higher than the other’s, but he gave off the same friendly vibe and you knew that he could see how you were on edge about trusting them. Which was completely understandable, they were strangers after all. “The stars always look better out here, don't you think? There are not as many lights to… uh, what's the word… Oh! Pollute the sky, so you can see a lot more.” He sent you a smile and unable to stop yourself, you returned it. 

    They got closer, slowly but progressively, and continued to talk about random small things around the three of you. A few laughs were shared between the duo and with each passing second, the storm of anxiety, fear, and doubt began to clear in your mind. By now, you knew they had no ill will towards you, if anything, it was the opposite. 

     Eventually, the ravenette sat beside you on the bench- setting his elbows on his knees and giving you a lopsided grin, “One day, I would love to be able to rocket myself into space… just so I can explore, even if it's dangerous. I just really love space,” a chuckle slipped from his lips and his warm brown eyes caught your own, “Do you like space?” 

     For the first time that night, you decided to respond to them, relaxing into your seat and looking up into the night sky. It was serene, the calm after the storm.

     “...I do… I was always curious about it, too,” It was a simple response, but from that the three of you found yourselves talking as if you were old friends. It was an energy you quickly grew fond of, one that was simply infectious. So when the conversation started to dwindle and turned to a more serious tone as you started to explain your situation. You were hesitant to at first, but they assured you there wouldn't be any judgment, that this familiarity around you all would remain; with that, you felt comfortable in telling them all that had transpired earlier in the day.

     The clouds in your mind cleared as you let it all out, a therapeutic sensation followed as each word fell from your lips, a refreshing, renewing rain helped to heal your mind for that moment. It wouldn't be able to heal it all, but it was a nice start and if you would be able to continue talking to them like this in the future, you knew you would be okay somehow. 

     “And so… Until I have enough to rent an apartment or something, I'll probably be staying at motels or shelters. Y’know? Just save up the most I can and then I can blow this town,” You chuckled bitterly, a hand running through your locks and shutting your eyes as you dream of smokey French cafés in your future.  _ C'est parfait, non? _

__ The one who you had come to know as Ethan spared a glance to Mark, the ravenette, and they shared a knowing nod. A mutual agreement formed. “You know,” Mark started out, “I have a spare room at my place. If you want, you can stay until you get back on your feet again and-”

     “No, no, no, no. Thank you very much for the offer but, that's too much. Really, just talking with you two have been helpful enough.”

     “Think of it as a really personable and private hotel-” 

     “With the sweetest golden dog ever!” Ethan made sure to point, Mark nodding along with the same enthusiasm.

     You sighed and bit your cheek, you felt like you'd be imposing yet… It would be a lot better than not knowing where you would sleep each night. And who could resist an offer that involved the chance of meeting a new dog? You were still hesitant all the same and you had a few questions, but if the opportunity was possibly a timed one, you didn't want to miss it. “I… If it really is okay, then I guess it would be alright- but only until I get the money for an apartment! I can also pay rent, clean, cook, or… well, okay, I can't cook. I burn everything, but I can do the other two things!” You adamantly assured, determined to give back if you were to take their offer.

     A tan hand was held out to you and a soft laugh rumbles out of the ravenette’s chest, “It's a deal then.”

     You smiled and soon found a light laugh leaving your lungs too, you shook his hand and glanced between the two lads, “Yeah… It is. Thank you, really. I don't know if I can ever show how grateful I am for this but I'll try.”

     Ethan placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder and his beaming smile greeted you, sending a bolt of joy through your heart as you finally felt like the last of the storm clouds had run their course and all that was left was a peaceful silence as the sun showed itself again. He gave your shoulder a gentle squeeze and brought you out of your trance with his kind words, “Don't worry about that for now, instead, just let us help you the best we can, okay?”

     They say there's a certain tranquility when a storm finally ends it fit; how the calming stillness would bring comfort to those who endured its tyranny. The precious melody of the birds returning alongside the sun: a fresh start born from disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this lovely little drabble please leave a comment or a kudos, sweeties!! Also, for those who were really one-shot of 'Left Behind'- have no fear! There will definitely be a second part I have a few more works in the making until then though so please be patient and you shall be rewarded greatly! <3 :)


	4. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "open your eyes, im here, youre not lost" idk i just like this line. i love what you write. I check your blog almost every other day to see if you uploaded. You have my utter respect. What you write is amazing. Much love

     Some things can be embarrassing to talk about, whether they’re a bit of your past where you got way too drunk and sang operas on table tops or something subtle and small that still trails into your daily life. We never admit these bits of ourselves unless we are comfortable with those we share it with, or unless we are once again under the daring influence of that liquid courage or in an awkward game of Truth or Dare. But primarily, we tend to want this information under wraps from judging eyes and mocking laughter in hope of self-preservation.

     However; because of our attempts at avoiding embarrassment, we can find ourselves falling down a troublesome rabbit hole and finding ourselves in situations that are anything but preferable. We try to hide it, the only problem is that it can be more than difficult in doing so, and slowly it all comes crumbling down, enveloping and eating you up until the truth finds its way out- even if it was something to never to be embarrassed about in the first place. 

     Things had happened way too fast and you went along with it despite that nagging voice in your head that’s pleading with you to say anything, but you ignored it assuring yourself that everything would be fine in the end. That the sun would take longer to set and that you had more time… Only, that wasn’t the case. No. No, the night had come far too soon and it was too late to turn back, plus, you were without any idea of where the others were. 

     Then again, you had no idea where you were. Your campsite was beyond your recollection and with your luck, so was everyone else; leaving you frightened and alone.  

     It was a game. A fun, innocent game from your childhood that you all decided to play. A round of hide and go-seek with the six of you: Mark, Bob, Wade, Mandy, Molly, and yourself. A much-needed friend and couple outing for the weekend that everyone was excited for, one that lead to you getting yourself lost in these confusing woods where no matter where you walked- you could never find your way back. 

     Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out.

     You felt the flicker of fear go off in your mind, running through your head and cursing it with terrifying what ifs. The darkness surrounded you, devoid of light; the forest enveloped you and sent you into a state where it became hard to even move. 

      You were afraid of the dark. 

      Such a childish and simple fear, yet nothing had ever changed your mind on the matter. And you’ve tried to get over it… You’ve  _really_ tried, it was just that nothing ever worked. 

     Which left situations like these where you were aimlessly wandering about the shadowed woods as moments from your nightmares- only this wasn’t one you could wake up from. 

      _Snap!_

     The sudden sound brought your heart into a frenzy, eyes darted every which way around you in a desperate, hopeless attempt to find the source of the sound. Your hands started to shake as you retreated into the tree behind you, finding an ounce of comfort that at least part of you was covered. Although you slid down the tree when your knees fell weak below you, the overflowing adrenaline and panic caused them to give out and made you feel evidently smaller as you brought them to your chest. Eyes shut tightly, the prickling of tears gathered and threatened to fall, you bit back your sobs trying to ignore the intensity of your fear as it racked your mind- not only were your hands shaking by this point but your whole body was.  _Stop it! Control yourself. You know that nothing is out there._  The rational part of your mind tried to convince you, and you knew it was probably right. You just couldn’t shake this feeling though. 

     Stranger footsteps came closer.

     Your heart paused and got stuck in your throat, you choked back a cry but your tears had finally fallen and poured over your cheeks. Your trembling form got worse with each step and with every new one being added, you found it harder to hold back your cries.

     “(Y/n)..? Are you okay? What happened?”

      _Mark?_

     Still, you kept your eyes shut and only shook your head in response. 

     “Oh, babe…”  His voice was dripping with concern as you felt him come closer,  _“Please,_ ” a desperate plea broke your heart, “What happened? I want to help.”

     A sob escaped at his words, you were so tempted to tell him…  _But he would just think you were being overdramatic, wouldn’t he? That you’re acting like a child?_  You couldn’t. You couldn’t risk it. 

     Rubbing your hands into your eyes to rid them of your tears, you sniffled and turned your head. Your tone was harsher than you thought it would be, “I’m fine.”

     Though as you expected, Mark saw through that facade with ease. He heaved a sigh and sat beside you, a half-hearted chuckle met your ears, “You won, by the way… We couldn’t find you,” The ravenette turned to you, hoping you’d sense his gaze and meet it, “I was… I  _am_  really worried about you.” 

     His words unintentionally stung, guilt building up and making your chest heavy. This was all because you were so stupidly scared, wasn’t it? It was all your fault.

     When that thought crossed your mind, you came undone. Your body shook as you let it all out, surprising the man beside if only for a moment before he swooped you into his warm embrace, your head on his chest and his arm securely held you to him while his digits attempted to draw soothing shapes into your side. Each sob racked through you, the tears felt nonstop and ended up soaking his shirt, “Mark, I am so,  _so_  sorry!… I just,” sniffle, “I’m so stupid! I… I got afraid b-because I couldn’t find my way back and… and then it got, it got dark and I…” You bit your lip, closing your eyes tightly and the hand that was gently placed against his chest was now clenched into a fist, “I got scared… I’m afraid of the dark, I didn’t want to say anything cause it’s pathetic- I mean, look at what happened! God, you must think I’m so pathetic. I’m so sorry, Mark…” 

     You couldn’t bear to look at him, scared of your suspicions becoming reality.

     Yet, you felt pressure on your cheek that guided you to what you could only assume was where his own face was, “It’s okay, chickadee. I don’t think you’re pathetic, one bit… But please, look at me. Open your eyes, I’m here, you’re not lost, (Y/n). I’m right here.” 

     And once again, Mark managed to make your heart melt. Your bottom lip quivered as you slowly opened up your eyes, tears starting to well up again- only for a new happiness rather than fear. Soon, your arms wrapped around his torso into a snug embrace with your head buried in his shoulder and Mark could feel the petite droplets of water pool on his shoulder as he rubbed your back calmly, not exactly sure yet whether or not he made it better or worse. His fingers tangled themselves in your hair as sweet nothings poured from his lips and into your ears. 

     When he saw that you had calmed down, only an occasional sniffle could be heard throughout his attempts to soothe you, Mark pressed a chaste kiss to your temple and began to speak such pleasant words, “I’m here, forever and always, so you don’t need to be afraid anymore, okay?” Your silent nod gave him reassurance and he continued, “And it’s not ‘childish’ that you’re afraid of the dark- we all have our fears, I mean, look at mine! Mannequins and the ocean, that’s worse than being scared of the dark.” You felt his chest vibrate as he laughed and you found yourself falling in tune, any residing fear and anxiety melting away with that loving moment. 

     A beaming smile shined on his expression as your eyes finally returned to his warm brown orbs, “But I think as long as I’m with you, I could swim in an ocean that’s full of those demonic creepy things… And I hope that you can feel the same.”

     Delightful giggles escape you before a blissful sigh followed, “I do. And as long as I can hold onto you, I don’t think I’ll be scared anymore,” you gave him a little squeeze for emphasis and he lightly laughed once again, giving you one in return. 

     “I will be more than happy to be your teddy bear, chickadee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay! If you guys enjoyed this lil fic, please leave a kudos and/or a comment! I always love getting feedback from you guys, it makes me so happy and motivated! 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudos! Everything you guys do help to motivate me and I always love seeing/replying to these things! :)


End file.
